1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light source detection device, in particular, to a light source detection device in a solar tracking system.
2. Description of Related Art
A light source detection module or a tracking module plays an important role in a solar tracking system. Generally speaking, recently, most conventional technologies are implemented by configuring photo sensors into a specifically-designed mechanism or casing, so as to detect a light source in a specific range of angles.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,565, a plurality of photo sensors is disposed in a designed casing, and the casing has a circular opening. As the photo sensors are disposed in the casing, a light source is irradiated on one of the light source detectors at a specific angle via the circular opening. Therefore, the angle of the light source may be derived.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,084 and 6,417,500, photo sensors are also disposed within a wrapped space, and the wrapped space is utilized to detect the angle of the light source, thereby achieving the purpose of detecting the light source.